


Viktor!!! on Yuuri

by casanddeanforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanddeanforever/pseuds/casanddeanforever
Summary: Yuuri and Mr. Nikiforov get frisky in the school's library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely friend Catherine. Enjoy this filth you trash bag!

Yuuri knew that they shouldn’t be doing this. Viktor was one of the high school’s English teachers as well as Yuuri's homeroom teacher. He knew even more that they shouldn’t be doing this at the school and in the library. Yet, he couldn’t find it in him to tell Viktor to stop.

They were both out of sight, cramped into a dark corner where no one ever came. Viktor was moving quickly, trying to rid Yuuri of his clothes as fast as he could.

Yuuri barely stopped the moan that made its way up his throat as Viktor inadvertently touched him in all the right places.

“Shhh now Yuuri. You wouldn’t want us to get caught would you?”, Viktor asked teasingly.

“O-of course not, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for the lovely noises that you make. I want to hear them, just not here.”

Yuuri found himself completely bare, while Viktor was standing in front of him, his clothes still on.

As Yuuri was about to ask Viktor why his clothes were still on, Viktor grabbed his dick and gave him a nice long stroke. It took all that Yuuri had not to cry out right then and there.

“You like this huh Yuuri? You like when I touch you here?” Viktor asked, now closer than ever as he whispered these filthy words into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri could feel his warm breath on his neck, it caused goosebumps to raise and chills to run up and down his body.

Yuuri felt so dirty, he was in his school’s library with his homeroom teacher’s hand wrapped around his dick.

Viktor slowly trailed his hand down to Yuuri’s hole and rubbed the pucker with the tip of his finger. Yuuri gasped and Viktor gave a soft chuckle. He pushed one finger inside of Yuuri and continued whispering in his ear.

“One finger huh? I bet you could take more, maybe even my whole hand.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his hole tightened around Viktor in response.

“You would like that wouldn’t you? That will have to be for another day my sweet.”

He continued moving his finger in and out of Yuuri, enjoying the small little noises that managed to make their way out of Yuuri’s mouth.

He added another finger and that brought even louder noises from Yuuri. Viktor pushed Yuuri higher up against the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist in the process.

Viktor slowly removed his fingers from Yuuri’s hole, earning in a whimper from his dark haired student. He looked up at Yuuri and saw what he would describe as true beauty.

Yuuri was completely breathtaking. His cheeks were flushed a dark red and little drops of sweat would run down his forehead every now and then. His dark hair was wild, pieces of it sticking out everywhere. His whole body matched his cheeks, cherry red and delicious. Yuuri had his eyes squeezed shut and every movement that Viktor made, he would squeeze them tighter.

“Yuuri? Do you want my dick in your ass?”

Yuuri was so shocked by the bluntness of Viktor’s question that all he could do was nod.

Viktor moved his hand to his pants and pulled out his dick. Yuuri couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was about to fuck a teacher in the middle of his school’s library.

Viktor moved closer, giving his dick a stroke before lining it up with Yuuri’s hole and slowly pushing it in.

“God you’re so tight Yuuri,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri could barely concentrate. It felt so good, he didn’t know what to do. He brought his hand up to Viktor’s head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Viktor? Fuck me, hard.”

Viktor said nothing, only looked up at Yuuri and nodded. He started moving, slow at first but then harder once he remembered Yuuri’s demand.

“Yes Viktor!” Yuuri almost shouted, forgetting for moment that they were in the middle of a library.

“Shhh my Yuuri, you must keep quiet remember?”

Yuuri grunted in response, all but riding Viktor at this point. Viktor kept thrusting and thrusting, pushing Yuuri up and down the wall as he did so.

They made eye contact and locked lips, breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Yes, Yuuri squeeze my dick, just like that.”

Yuuri could feel his release coming and Viktor’s dirty talk wasn’t helping that fact.

“Viktor, I think I’m going to…”

“Yes Yuuri, go on, come for me. Come for me my Yuuri.”

Viktor quickly covered Yuuri’s mouth as his whole body shook and he shot come all over both of them. He could feel the vibrations of Yuuri’s moan flow through his hand and throughout his whole body.

The feeling made Viktor reach his own climax. He let out a gasp and shot his release inside Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes flew open when he felt Viktor’s come shoot inside.

“You came inside?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Of course, I had to claim you as mine.” Viktor responded, acting like it was nothing.

Yuuri’s whole body turned a darker shade of red at Viktor’s response.

“Oh okay,” Yuuri said, avoiding Viktor’s eyes.

“Is that okay?”

“Y-Yes,” Yuuri stuttered.

“Good,” Viktor says, pulling out of Yuuri and tucking himself away.

He places a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and unwraps his legs from around his waist.

“We should do this again,” Viktor says, his eyes fixed on Yuuri.

Yuuri breaks eye contact and drops to his knees to gather his clothes.

“Yeah definitely,” Yuuri says, putting his clothes back on quickly now.

Viktor stoops down to Yuuri’s level and grabs him by his chin, making his eyes meet his.

“I mean it my Yuuri. You will never be rid of me. Ever”

Yuuri yanks Viktor’s hand from off of his face and squeezes his fingers tightly in between his own.

“Good, because you will never be rid of me,” Yuuri says with a wink.

He gets to his feet, zipping his pants as he does so. Yuuri holds his hand out to his teacher still sitting on his knees in the floor, looking up at Yuuri.

“Are you coming Mr. Nikiforov?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes! I hope you liked it!


End file.
